Crisis Point
by Man Of Word
Summary: Naruto after being undercover for 3 years, and Konohamuru imprisoned for 2 years they must reunite with the rest of Konoha's Rookie 12 and Team Gai to save konoha and the rest of the ninja nations NaruxHina I don't own naruto KonohamuruxHanabi SaiXIno S


**I realized that death wish first chapter was atrocious so to save this fic I will redo the first chapter so it doesn't look five paragraphs.**

**The Konoha 12 are 21 so konohamaru and his team and friends will be 18 in this story and Jiraiya is still alive.**

**Also still working on the new chapter of "One step at a Time", and please read and review I am willing to accept criticism and praise (Mostly Praise!!).**

**Kyuubi/thoughts**

Normal talking

**So here!!!!**

Abigail Van Buren:

People who fight fire with fire usually end up with ashes.

_2:14_

Naruto was tired as he just dropped out of the Hirashin no Jutsu he could feel his chakra levels were very low, and his gun was out of ammo.

Suddenly three anbu appeared next to naruto

"Namikaze Naruto was the mission a success?" said the lead anbu asked.

"Mission success the traitor is dead, both partners are dead after are attempt to flee village" Naruto told the anbu

"The Hokage wants you to report to his office immediately" said the anbu as they ran toward the direction naruto came from to collect the dead.

_2:45_

At the Hokage's office naruto stood in front of kakashi as he handed him his money

"Look Sasuke and Sakura would like to get together again like old times, actually be friends again." Said kakashi

Naruto looked as if he was in deep thought as he looked up

"No sensei I'm going to have to decline on the invitation" naruto replied

"Look it's been three years since it happened and everyone wants to move forward" said kakashi looking worriedly at his student.

"We'll maybe if some people trusted me more we wouldn't

Be so damned divided" replied naruto

"Everyone was grateful that you came out of your under cover mission alive and safe" said kakashi

"I almost didn't make it out alive and safe thanks to those two" said naruto.

"Look Jiraiya made your undercover profile very convincing and every one was fooled including me" said kakashi

Naruto looked at kakashi and walked out

_3:23_

Naruto walked into his apartment and took off his jounin vest he was tired this was going to be a sleepless night.

"Namikaze Naruto a traitor" naruto was talking to himself as he finally managed to get his shirt off he walked towards the bed and go to sleep.

Across Town

Konohamaru was tired he hasn't been able to sleep since a couple of weeks ago he looked over and saw Hanabi was gone she did have a genin team.

He walked over to his dresser as he put on his standard Jounin outfit he looked at his stomach as scars ran through just about his abdomen.

He walked out of his apartment and was heading towards the Hokage tower, he had his staff, his gun and it felt like it's going to be a okay day today.

As konohamuru was walking he felt the anbu trail that was part of his deal to get back in the village as his actions were deemed untrustworthy.

Inside the Hokage Tower

3:39

Kakashi was not so happy as he was glad to snatch to shinobi and avoid war from happening, and sadly they weren't viewed as heroes but as traitors.

And here lies a perfect example of how much people trust both Naruto and Konohamuru

"Kakashi the anbu trail was supposed to stop three day's ago why are they still trailing me?" asked the young jounin

"Look I'll tell the anbu to stop the trailing you immediately and speak to the counsel about this" said Kakashi

"Thanks Kakashi by the way any missions?" asked Konohamuru since it has been a couple of day's since his last mission.

"Yeah actually there is Hanabi is going on a mission to the land of tea I have a bad feeling so I want you to accompany them there and back.

As konohamuru was leaving he was thinking about the old Konohamuru, people thought that Konohamuru was left in the Stone Villages prison but he was still here he was just really bitter.

"The Third and Fourth are turning over in their graves at the treatment of Konohamuru and Naruto" Kakashi said out loud to himself

Kakashi reached into his drawer and pulled out a bottle of Sake and a cup and started drinking he could tell it was already four o' clock and this day sucked.

At Naruto's Apartment

Hinata walked into Naruto and her apartment to find that he was sleep, Hinata was very happy since Naruto rarely slept at home any more.

"Naruto wake up" said Hinata

she shook Naruto very gently as Naruto suddenly shot up and reached under his pillow as Hinata stopped him

"Naruto you're safe were home" Hinata let go of Naruto's arm.

"I'm sorry Hinata…" she stopped him

"Don't worry Naruto it will go away with time" said Hinata reassuringly

But Naruto felt that this shouldn't be a issue he has been living with Hinata for three weeks and he doesn't want to lose her.

"What time is it Hinata" asked Naruto wanting to change the subject

"It's 4:13 is there any thing you wanted to do anything?" said Hinata getting out a box of cinnamon buns from the cabinet looking at Naruto

"Want one?" Hinata asked

"No Hinata-Chan" Naruto said as he walked up and hugged her from behind and kissed her cheek.

_At Team 16's training grounds_

_4:16_

Hanabi was waiting for the arrival of konohamuru which she was glad to see as he came walking towards her

"So what's the mission Hanabi?" asked Konohamuru .

"We'll first are they okay with you actually leaving the village konohamuru" asked Hanabi

"yes they are and even if they weren't I don't care" replied konohamuru.

"We'll I have to deliver this scroll to some rich guy in the land of Tea seems pretty simple" said Hanabi holding such said scroll in hand

"Alright we should be able to make it in two day's time" said Konohamuru.

With that the duo made there way to the land of tea for the simple mission to delivering a scroll to some royal family.

**This plot will follow what I kind of had in mind for death fic but will be way better please if you have any adviece let me know**

**RXR**

**Nanadiame Hokage**


End file.
